


Persona: Protagonist Peril!

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A brand new adventure from the Persona series... with a crossover twist!





	1. A New Exchange Student!?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone, welcome to the first installment of my new series! I’m very excited to begin. Since university’s out for the summer, I thought I’d occupy my time by writing a little series inspired by the games I’ve been playing recently. I wasn’t expecting to have all this extra time, but every time I call my friends to see if they want to hang out, they have prior obligations. *sigh* Such is life, I guess... either way, enjoy the chapter!

#  Chapter 1: A New Exchange Student!?

Being an American student in Tokyo is an uphill battle. You don’t know the language that well, the cultural differences are too numerous to keep up with, and on top of that: it’s hard to make friends. However, I was determined to make the best of things, as my late mother always taught me to do! I stood in front of the entrance to Shujin Academy, ready to start my new schooling life!

As I entered the school building, I could already hear the faint whispers of gossip creep across the halls. 

“Another transfer?”

“Hope he’s not a criminal like the last one...”

“An American? Gross!”

I winced as their judgemental words pierced through my eardrums, but quickly shook it off. After all, I was used to getting weird looks and comments from schoolmates before. The only difference is that now, it was in Japanese. Not gonna lie, the Japanese are even more ruthless than American school kids...

I finally found my classroom, Class 2-D. I took a cautious look inside. 

“Ah, about time you showed up!” A youthful looking Japanese woman sporting brown hair and a bright yellow shirt beckoned me to come inside. 

“My name’s Sadayo Kawakami, and I’ll be your new homeroom teacher this semester! Why don’t you introduce yourself to the class?”

I faced the room and cleared my throat. “H-hey everyone! My name’s Tanner. Uh... Tanner Pearson.”

_ Silence. _

“Heh,  tough crowd, ” I squeaked out before shuffling to an empty seat in the back of the class. A faint murmur scurried among my classmates. From what I could make out, they weren’t exactly saying the best things about me. 

Suddenly, one boy sitting at the edge of the class with messy black hair and glasses turned around and looked in my direction. My eyes met his, and he gave me a small, yet mischievous smile. Little did I know, that smile was the end of life as I knew it and the start of a brand new adventure...

... _ Wait, _ I thought to myself.  _ Is that a cat under his desk!? _


	2. The Adventure Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, everyone! Chapter 2 of my new series is about to begin, but before I started, just a quick life update may be in order! Well, nobody wanted to hang today, but I decided to treat myself and go to Chick-Fil-A and get some of their delicious food! It’s been a few months since they fired me, but their food was too good to hide in shame forever! But, regardless, let me tell you-- when I pulled up to the drive-thru window, I saw the most beautiful girl imaginable. She must’ve been a new employee, because she wasn’t working there when I was. Everything about her, even down to the way she said “My pleasure!” was gorgeous. Alas, I couldn’t even obtain more than her first name before I had to leave before my old boss, Greg showed up. Fuck that guy. Asshole. Anyways, let me not hold you all up any longer with my struggles, enjoy the chapter!

#  Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins!

After school was over, the students hurried out of the school to begin their weekend. The boy who smiled at me rushed out with some girl with blonde hair. I didn’t know where they were going, but the boy left his phone. I grabbed it and hurried after them, but they were long gone!

Something from within suddenly spoke up.  _ Shibuya, _ the voice from within said. I took this as a sign of what to do next, and headed to Shibuya immediately. 

Running through the streets of Shibuya, I finally caught the boy in an alley with a group of teenagers around the same age as us. They were standing next to a restaurant called “Big Bang Burgers”. I ran towards them.

“Hey, I-- uh... you left your phone at school!”

Then, I tripped on the sidewalk, the phone flying through the air!

Before hitting the ground, I rolled and managed to catch the phone before it hit the ground! 

_ Beep! Now entering the metaverse. _

I looked up to see the boy and his friends staring in terror. I look at my hand, and would you believe it-- I had hit a weird looking app. Suddenly, the world melted before my eyes!

The next thing I saw was a strange, demented-looking space travel facility where the burger place used to be. 

“Dammit, Joker! You really gotta be more careful with your belongings...”

Looking around, I saw the boy, now dressed in a mask and weird clothes being chastised by some odd-looking catlike creature. 

“Geez, Mona, lay off him wouldja? I’ve lost my phone plenty of times and NOTHING’S happened!” said another boy, this one with sandy blond hair and dressed equally as weird. 

“That’s... not a good thing,” Mona replied. 

Dusting myself off of the ground, I realized something. I, too, was wearing a mask! A splitting headache seared through my mind.

_ Ah, you’ve finally arrived. _

_ You’ve been an outcast from society your whole life, haven’t you? _

_ Well, it’s time you awakened to your true power. _

_ Let us sign the contract. I am thou, thou art I... _

I ripped the mask off, blood spraying from my face. A beam of light engulfed my body. The light dissipated, revealing I now wore weird clothes like the rest of them. Not only that, I now had a Persona: it was Sigurd, from the game  _ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War _ , released only in Japan on the Super Nintendo!

Everyone’s jaw dropped at my newfound power. The cat was the first to speak. 

“I don’t know who you are, or how you were able to discover your Persona by simply just entering the metaverse...” he began. 

“...but I think you’re the Master-of-All, foretold in prophecy...”


End file.
